Safe In His Arms
by iloveromance
Summary: After being hurt by Jen, Marcie seeks comfort in Michael's arms. However, an unwanted encounter threatens to take her from Michael forever.
1. Chapter 1

Ultra Violet was filled to capacity. Marcie Walsh sat at a corner table waiting for her boyfriend Michael McBain to arrive. She wasn't in the mood to be there, but it was the only way she would be able to spend time with him. By some unlucky twist of fate, their schedules never seemed to coincide.

She supposed it was her fault. Her job at the Llanview PD kept her really busy. She hoped that Michael didn't think she was making excuses not to see him because that definitely wasn't the case. She just hated to let Bo down. He had done so much for her, simply by giving her this job. The least she could do was help him out as much as she could. Plus the extra money really came in handy for school.  
And that was another thing... Her grades had really started to fall lately, and Michael had been so sweet to help her with her classes. She really should be studying now, instead of being at Ultra Violet, but Michael had insisted that he meet her there. After all, it was Friday night. He told her he would be there as soon as his shift at the hospital ended.

The thought of seeing him soon made her nervous, which was ridiculous. She saw Michael all the time, and yet it felt like a school-age crush. It was funny... this feeling of nervousness was so similar to when she first met Al. Every time she saw him, her heart would do this funny little flutter inside her chest. She never dreamed she'd be feeling that way again.

Al... God, how she missed him.  
At times she even felt guilty for being with Michael when Al was in her thoughts almost every day. It wasn't as though she didn't try to stop her relationship with Michael from happening. She fought it as hard as she could. He was such a jerk in the beginning; she did everything she could to try and fend him off. He begged her to go out with him on Valentine's Day and didn't give up until she said 'yes'.

Valentine's Day... something happened that day that changed everything between them. She just wished she knew what it was.

She picked up a menu from the table and looked at it, unable to concentrate on the words. As she glanced over to the bar, she noticed that Jen was flirting with Rex and was clearly tipsy from drinking too much. Marcie shook her head, wondering when Jen was going to learn that alcohol always ends up hurting people later in life... just like drugs.  
Without warning, her thoughts drifted back to Al...

She saw what drugs did to him. Even when they were his system was completely drug-free, it cost him his life. It wasn't fair. He was so grateful to her for helping him through the Detox and told her that she had saved his life. Marcie still couldn't believe that she had actually locked him in her dorm room all night. She never thought of herself as brave until that night. During the entire ordeal, she never once considered herself or her own safety. She was only thinking of Al, and wanting him to get better. She wondered if that was the moment that she realized that she was falling in love with him.

He was such a wonderful person. He showed her she was beautiful when she refused to believe it herself.  
She'd never saved anyone's life before, but Michael had...He'd saved her life. She could have died from the injuries that Dr. Haver inflicted on her. She shuddered, as she pushed the images from her mind. Thinking about the night he attacked her only resulted in nightmares and apprehension. She couldn't believe she didn't realize that he was the Music Box Killer! What was she thinking? Walking across campus alone at night? He could have killed her!

She was terrified when she woke up and found herself in the hospital. Everything seemed so unfamiliar and new. Ron told her that Michael had been by her side every minute and that Michael had been incredibly worried about her. The doctors informed her that she'd been in a coma for a few days. A coma... It seemed so unbelievable now. It was a miracle that Michael was working the night that she was brought into the ER. She might not be alive if it weren't for him.

Marcie was jolted out of her thoughts when Jen approached the table and sat down.  
"Jen, what are you doing here?" asked Marcie.  
"Oh, just hanging out with Rex." Jen replied.  
"Jen, really... aren't you over him yet? Rex is such a loser." Marcie said.  
"Gee, Marcie..." Jen said. "Why don't you tell me what you _really_ think of him?"  
"Jen, I'm sorry but Rex is bad news. You can do so much better."  
Jen scoffed. "Yeah? Like who? Joe? Yeah right. In case you've forgotten, he just served me with divorce papers."

Marcie sighed. She was really hoping that things would have worked out between Jen and Joey. He was so good for her. Obviously his values hadn't rubbed off on Jen.  
"Look, Jen. I'm sorry. I just don't like you hanging around Rex, okay?"  
"Okay, forget about it!" Jen said in a voice filled with irritation. Jen quickly changed the subject. "So are you here alone? I thought you'd be with Michael. Where is he?"  
Marcie smiled, happy to be talking about someone much more pleasant than Rex for a change.

"He's going to meet me here when he gets off from the hospital." She noticed Jen's expression change, and suddenly became tense. She'd seen this look before.

"What's wrong, Jen?"  
"Huh?" Jen asked wondering how Marcie could read her so well. "Nothing, why?"  
"Jen, I'm not stupid. What were you going to say?"  
"Nothing, I just..."  
She could see Jen searching for the right words, but she was tired of waiting.

"Well, come on Jen! Out with it!" Marcie said, unsuccessfully hiding her growing anger.  
"Well, I just can't figure it out." Jen finally said.  
"Figure what out?" Marcie asked.  
"You and Michael." Jen said. Marcie sensed that Jen was extremely relieved to get the words out.  
"What about us?" Marcie asked, crossing her arms.  
"It just doesn't make any sense." Jen said. She saw the hurt slowly emerge in Marcie's eyes, but she knew there was no way to go back now. She had already ruined their conversation by sticking her foot in her mouth... Might as well finish it.

Marcie said nothing and waited for Jen to continue. "Well, I mean... why Michael would be interested in ..."  
"In someone like me." Marcie said, finishing Jen's sentence.  
"No, Marcie! I just meant, well...Michael's so successful and all and..." Jen struggled to find the right words to fix the situation.

"I know what you meant, Jen!" Marcie said. Threatening tears rose to the surface, but she couldn't let Jen see her cry. "You don't have to spell it out for me!" She picked up her purse and coat and walked toward the front door of Ultra Violet. Tears stung her eyes as she fought to keep them from falling.

"Marcie, I'm sorry, okay?" Jen said, trying to get Marcie's attention. Marcie ignored her and kept on walking.  
Marcie stopped at the front door and looked back at the bar. She wasn't surprised to find that Jen had already resumed her conversation with Rex, as though she'd forgotten all about hurting Marcie's feelings. Jen seemed to be having the time of her life. Fine. If she wanted to ruin her life, that was her problem. Jen's attempts to apologize no longer worked with Marcie. She'd heard the same excuses over and over. She sighed. Some friend Jen was...Why did she even bother?

Sighing, Marcie stepped outside and put on her coat. Where was Michael? He should be here by now. She really needed him, and it was so strange that he hadn't called. Angry tears spilled onto her cheeks, and she noticed some people outside the club staring at her but she didn't care. Why was she even worried about what Jen thought of her? Jen obviously didn't care who she hurt. She just said whatever she felt.  
She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Michael's number. It rang continuously before the voicemail answered.

"Hi, this is Dr. Michael McBain. I'm sorry I can't answer your call right now. Please leave your name and number at the tone. If this is an emergency, please call 911 or Llanview

Hospital at 555-6785 Thank you."  
Sniffling, Marcie brushed away the tears running down her cheeks. "Michael, where are you? You're supposed to meet me at Ultra Violet. I really need you. Please call me." Angrily, she shut the phone and tossed it in her purse.

She gave her valet parking pass to the attendant and waited for her car to arrive. She rarely drove, but it wasn't safe to be walking home at this hour; especially from a place like Ultra Violet. It was worth the extra money to have her car parked for her. Finally as her red car pulled up, she tipped the driver and got inside. Throwing her purse on the seat next to her, she slammed the door and drove home.

Minutes later, she arrived at the dorms. After the incident with Dr. Haver, she was very nervous walking from her car to the dorm. Since then, extra security measures had been implemented at the college, but the changes were minimal. She still didn't feel safe, but she grabbed her purse and got out of the car, walking to her dorm room without looking back. She walked upstairs to her room and unlocked the door. Closing it behind her, she bolted the lock and took off her coat, throwing it across her chair.

Her computer was still on, so she checked her email for any messages from Michael.  
Nothing...  
The tears returned and she shut off the computer. She walked over to the bed and lay down, sobbing as she clutched her pillow tightly.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Michael...  
She sat up and put the pillow aside, realizing that the pillowcase was now wet with tears. She grabbed a Kleenex and dried her eyes. Thank God he was here. The only place she wanted to be right now was in his arms.  
She walked to the door and grabbed the doorknob. A smile crossed her face for the first time since she arrived at Ultra Violet.

"Michael, thank God you're here! I missed..." she said opening the door.  
"Well, well, well... Miss Walsh. What a pleasant surprise!"  
Marcie's eyes grew wide with horror and she put her hand over her mouth as her body trembled.

"Oh my God...Dr. Haver!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss Walsh, how nice to see you!" Dr. Haver said. "May I come in?"  
"Uh, no. I don't think so. It's pretty late." Marcie could barely control the quivering in her voice.  
"Well, that's too bad." Dr. Haver said. "I really wanted to talk to you."  
"H-how... I thought you were in jail." Marcie said.  
Stephen Haver laughed. "Jail, huh? Let me tell you something about that. Johnny-boy and the Commissioner think they know the system, but they don't. There are ways to get around it." He pushed his way past her and stepped inside.  
Marcie's throat went dry and nausea crept into her stomach.

_Michael, where are you?_

Suddenly, she could hear a faint ringing coming from her purse. It must be her cell phone. She began to cry again, knowing that it was Michael. No one else would try to call her at 2:15am.  
Usually, if Michael called her phone and she didn't answer, he would just leave a message and wait for her to call back. The only time she didn't answer her phone at night was when she was sleeping. If he only knew how desperately she needed him now...

She turned back to Dr. Haver. "What-what are you doing here?"  
"Ah, Miss Walsh. You know me so well. I have a special project for you." He reached over and lightly touched Marcie's shoulder, startling her. "Don't worry... It's painless, really."

"What do you want?" Marcie asked numbly.  
"Ah. That... I want you to help me, Marcie. You're my best student. That's why I've picked you specifically for this project. Come with me, and I'll show you what I need you to do." His voice was gentle, but she was smart enough to know that he wasn't interested in having her do any special project. She knew he was getting revenge for having been caught by John and Bo.

She wished she could reach her cell phone and call 911... Or Michael.

God, she needed him so badly...  
Seeing that Haver had turned around, she quickly opened her desk drawer and pulled out a piece of gold jewelry, stuffing it deep into her pocket.

Slowly, she turned around to face Haver, hoping he hadn't been watching her.  
"Come on, Miss Walsh. It's time to go."

"I-I... I'm not going anywhere with you...you..." Marcie said. Her words were stopped by the handkerchief Haver had in his hand, as she felt his arm come around her shoulder. The handkerchief went over her mouth, making it hard to breathe. Seconds later, everything went black...


	3. Chapter 3

Michael walked out of the hospital at looked at his watch; 6am.  
Damn... Marcie must be furious with him!

He tried to get away earlier, but the ER was crazy. A group of drunken teenagers had been involved in a serious accident. Unfortunately, the other driver, who wasn't drunk, was killed. He was obligated to call the family and help as much as he could. He shuddered, remembering when Marcie had been brought into the ER. That was definitely the worst day of his life.

He tried to call her on his only break around 2:15am, but when she didn't answer, he left a message. He smiled, picturing her sleeping soundly in her bed. He wished he could be there with her, holding her while she slept, listening to her breathe softly. To him, it was the sweetest sound in the world.  
He knew that she really didn't want to go to Ultra Violet. She was so worried about her grades. Still she cared about him so much; she sacrificed a night of studying to wait for him. He hated the thought of her being alone at Ultra Violet; especially if Jen and Rex were there. Jen was sure to say something to hurt Marcie. She always did. Marcie always took it in stride, but deep down, Michael knew that it hurt badly.

He walked to his car and unlocked the door. Once in the car, he sat down and put the key in the ignition. Pulling his wallet out of his white jacket, he flipped it open and smiled when he saw the picture inside. It was a picture that was taken of him and Marcie in the Student Union. She was smiling sweetly, snuggled in his arms. He rubbed his thumb over Marcie's face, as though he could touch her.

His heart warmed in his chest thinking about Marcie's sweet face. She was so beautiful. Why had he treated her so badly in the beginning? He shook the thought off.

No, he wasn't going to dwell on that anymore. He knew she cared about him, and that's all that mattered. Heck, he cared about her too.

Just then, he had a revelation... he loved her! The thought surprised him, and he turned off the ignition. The car was suddenly too stuffy, so he opened the door and got out. He slammed the door and began walking around the parking lot with his hands on his head. The air was still cool, but he was burning up. Why hadn't he realized this before? Maybe that's what had happened on Valentine's Day.

One thing was for certain. He was definitely going to make it up to her. He had the next few days off, and he knew just what to do. He also knew he wouldn't take no for an answer.  
A feeling of excitement came over him and he ran back to the car. He put the key in the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot, headed straight for Marcie's dorm.


	4. Chapter 4

Marcie woke, groggy and dazed. She looked around and began to panic when she realized that she wasn't in her dorm room.  
Where was she? It looked to be some sort of cabin. She was sitting on a worn blue sofa. Next to her in a pile was a green wool blanket. Just then she heard a noise from the kitchen. She was terrified when she saw Dr. Haver drinking a cup of coffee.  
So it wasn't a dream after all...

Tears streamed down her face. How had Dr. Haver gotten out of jail so quickly? She knew Bo and John wouldn't have let him out. Oh God... what if he had broken out? He was probably furious with her for having him arrested. She was more afraid at that moment than she ever thought was possible.

"Good morning, Miss Walsh! Glad to see you're awake!"  
Marcie jumped when she heard Haver's voice.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, did I startle you?" Haver asked as he put his hand on her shoulder.  
"No..." Marcie said in a trembling voice, as she moved away from him.  
"Good." Haver said, smiling.  
"Wh-where am I?" Marcie asked, trying to control her shaking voice.  
Haver stood and paced the room. He pushed his fingertips together underneath his chin, as though he were deep in thought.  
"Well..." he finally said. "Now, that's an interesting question. One I should pose in our psychology class. 'Where am I?' Makes for a good essay topic doesn't it?"  
"Yes..." Marcie tried to say, but the word wouldn't come.  
"I agree. I'll have to put that on the syllabus for next quarter. I'm sure you can come up with an answer before then."  
Marcie was suddenly filled with rage. "I'm not taking any more of your classes! EVER!"  
She screamed as she felt Haver's hand grab the back of her neck. The fury in his eyes horrified her, as her body grew cold with fear.

Why didn't she just keep her mouth shut? There was no telling what he would do now...


	5. Chapter 5

Michael's heart raced as he approached the Llanview campus. He was really going to do this. It was unbelievable. He never, ever thought he would feel this way about anyone. Marcie was the one for him. He knew it. He couldn't believe it took him this long to figure that out.

He pulled into the parking lot of the student union and decided to walk to Marcie's dorm. He opened the car door and got out and was ready to shut it, when he remembered the huge bouquet of roses in the backseat. He picked them up, inhaling the sweet scent. He knew they would make Marcie so happy, and right now, that was his only reason for living.

The walk to her dorm took him through the main part of campus. He cringed when he saw a secluded grassy area. That must be where Haver... No. he couldn't be thinking of that now. It was over.  
Haver was in jail where he belonged (although in Michael's opinion he should be dead for what he did to Marcie), and Marcie was safe. He would never let anything happen to her. He loved her.

Suddenly he remembered the reason he was there. What was he waiting for? A smile broke across his face and he felt his heart beating rapidly. Michael began to walk faster, and was breathless by the time he got to her dorm. His eyes searched the parking lot, landing on her red car. Great, she was home.

Relief and nervousness filled him at the same time. This was big. He couldn't believe he was going to do this; actually profess his love for her.

Then a horrible thought crossed his mind. What if she was still angry with him? What if she rejected him? He knew she cared about him, but he never stopped to think about what her answer would be.  
Marcie still loved Al. He could tell by the glow in her skin when she talked about him. He got the impression that she was somewhat embarrassed about talking about Al in front of him, because it might cause him to get jealous. Al definitely had excellent taste in women. He thought about the things Marcie had told him about when Al died. She must have been crushed. He wished he could have been there to comfort her. It must be terrible to lose someone that you love that much. He knew he couldn't bear to lose her.

He looked at his watch, realizing he'd been standing there for fifteen minutes. He raced to the door and flung it open, taking the steps two at a time...


	6. Chapter 6

"Now, Miss Walsh," Haver was saying. "You can't really mean you won't be taking anymore of my classes. You're my best student. I'd hate to lose you."  
Marcie glared at him, knowing it was better not to say anything.  
"I know you like me..." Haver said, running his finger across her cheek. Marcie closed her eyes, feeling her breath catch in her throat. "You invited me to be on your radio show. You even called me 'Dr. Favorite'. Has a catchy ring to it, don't you think?"  
Marcie cringed, remembering how Dr. Haver sat next to her in the studio. How could she not have known that he was the Music Box Killer?  
She sighed. God, where was Michael? Hot tears stung her eyes, making their way down her cheeks. She stole a glance at a clock on the wall... It was almost 8 am. Michael was probably sleeping. She would give anything to be in his arms at this very moment. She felt safe there. She wondered how long it would take before he noticed that she was gone...

"Miss Walsh!" Haver said loudly. Startled, Marcie looked up. Haver saw the tears on her face, and reached out to brush one away.  
"There, there, Miss Walsh. Don't cry." Marcie tried to control her emotions but they got the best of her. She turned away and began to sob.  
She felt his hand on her back, and she managed to move to another part of the room. "Please... don't hurt me." She said, brushing the tears from her face.  
Haver smiled and looked at his watch. "I think it's about time we start discussing your project, Miss Walsh."  
Marcie stood frozen, staring at Haver. She could feel her hands shaking uncontrollably.  
"Let's go, Miss Walsh!" Haver said, in the same loud voice. He walked toward her, and she screamed as he grabbed her. Panicked, he pulled a cloth from a faded green backpack. He tied the cloth around her mouth, to stop her from making anymore noise. He used a dark-colored cloth as a blindfold.

She felt him take her arm and lead her out of the cabin. They walked down some steps and then she felt herself being pushed into a car. The car door closed, and she heard footsteps on gravel. Haver must have gotten in the driver's seat, because she heard a key turn on the ignition and the door slammed shut. The car began to move, but she had no idea where she was or where they were going.  
She prayed this would be over soon. She didn't want to die, but she knew that he was planning on killing her. Her need for Michael was so great that it was literally making her sick. She had no idea how powerful simply needing someone could be. She tried to think of something; anything to calm her down even for a minute. Thinking of Michael only made her more upset.

She thought about how these next few moments could be her last. She had no idea what Haver was going to do with her, or how he was going to do it. Soon, she'd probably be dead. Like Al. Just thinking of Al brought back the feeling of nervousness she'd experienced while waiting for Michael at Ultra Violet. Then she had a thought. If she died, she'd be with Al, her mother and Gabrielle. She was amazed at how the thought comforted her.

The car came to a stop and Marcie froze. This was it. Her throat went dry and she desperately tried to hold back a scream as Haver grabbed her, pulling her out of the car. They walked for a long time, until finally she heard a door open and close. She was forced into a chair and the blindfold was lifted off of her eyes...

_No... He couldn't have brought me here... _


	7. Chapter 7

Michael was winded when he reached Marcie's room. He couldn't believe he was actually going to do this.  
_Go on, Michael... you love her!_  
Nervously, he knocked on the door. His heart seemed to be racing a mile a minute. After a few seconds, he realized that she hadn't answered. He glanced at his watch. It was still early; just a few minutes after 8. She was probably still asleep. He hated to wake her up, but he knew that this would be worth it.  
He knocked again; louder this time. Leaning against the door, he listened for any sounds of movement coming from her room. He prayed that she answered. If he didn't do this now, he might lose his nerve. Before he realized what he had done, he reached over and turned the doorknob, surprised to find that the door was unlocked. He stepped inside, and looked around the room, but saw no sign of Marcie.

"Marcie, Sweetie? It's Michael. Are you okay?"  
He wondered why the bed was made, as though it hadn't been slept in. He pulled out his cell phone and was about to call Jen when he spotted Marcie's purse and coat sitting on the chair next to her bed. Now he began to worry. Where was Marcie? Noticing that her cell phone was lying in her purse, he picked it up. He scrolled through the menu until he came to the last number dialed. Damn. It was his cell phone. He hadn't even bothered to check it.  
Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cell phone, accessing the voice mail. There was a message from Marcie.

_"Michael, where are you? You're supposed to meet me at Ultra Violet. I really need you. Please call me."  
_He closed his cell phone and sat numbly on the bed. Oh God, she was trying to call him. She sounded upset, so something must have happened. He shook his head wondering why Marcie would have left her room without taking her purse and coat. Before he could think of an explanation, his phone rang. He flipped it open.

"Dr. Michael McBain." Michael said uneasily into the phone. It was nearly impossible to keep the hurt out of his voice.  
"Hey, Michael its John."  
"Oh, hey John." Michael said. Somehow John always lifted his spirits. "What's up?"  
"Um, I really can't talk about it now. Can you get down to the station right away?" John said, looking at Bo. "This is important."  
"Well, okay..." Michael said hesitantly.  
"What's wrong? You sound upset?" John said.  
"Well, I can't find Marcie. I was supposed to meet her at Ultra Violet last night and I didn't make it. I'm at her dorm room right now, but she's not here. The funny thing is that her purse and coat were in her room but the door was unlocked."  
John's eyes widened as he looked at Bo. "Okay, we'll find out what's going on, but get down here ASAP, okay?"  
"Okay, John. Be there in a few." Michael said. He threw the bouquet of roses on the bed and ran out the door.

Michael raced down the stairs and out of the dorm. In seconds, he was in his car, speeding toward the Llanview PD. His throat was tight and tears filled his eyes. Where could Marcie be?  
Oh God... He knew he should have called her. Why was he such a jerk? He'd only tried to call her once, and hadn't even bothered to check her voicemail. She sounded so upset. She needed him!

When he arrived at the station, he ran inside to Bo's office. Bo and John immediately stood when they saw him.  
"I got here as fast as I could." Michael said, trying to catch his breath. Then he noticed the look on John and Bo's faces. "What's wrong?" Sensing that it was bad news, he pulled up a chair and sat down.

John looked at Bo, then at Michael. "Haver escaped last night."


	8. Chapter 8

Marcie's eyes widened as she realized she was at the Llanview radio station. Was he really going to kill her here? Where she first kissed Al, her beloved Voice of the Night? Dizzily, she looked around the studio, trying to avoid Haver's gaze. He seemed to be searching for something. She saw him holding a spiral notebook and pen.  
"I'll be right back, Miss Walsh." he said, turning off the light. "Don't touch anything until I get back. I need to prepare something for your project." He shut the door behind him, locking her in.

Marcie sat in the darkness, as her body shook. Even the thought of Michael couldn't calm her. Unexpectedly, she hit a button, which filled the room with a soft humming noise. Frantically she tried to turn it off.

_"Are you alone tonight? Scared? Feel you have no one to turn to?"_

Tears slid down her cheeks when she heard Al's voice...  
_"Yeah, I felt that way too. But then someone very special literally saved my life. You know who you are. You pulled me out of the deepest, darkest hole I could ever imagine. You gave me back my life and I'll never forget that as long as I-"  
_  
She jumped as the broadcast abruptly shut off and Haver walked into the room, holding the spiral notebook and pen.  
"What are you doing in here?" He said, angrily.  
"N-nothing." Marcie said in a timid voice.  
"I thought I told you not to touch anything." he said.  
"I-I didn't! It was an accident!" Marcie said.  
He shoved a pair of headphones at her. "Put these on."

Marcie did as instructed.  
"Okay, now. As I said before, this is painless. All you need to do is read what I have written here." Haver said.  
Marcie took the notebook from him, and her eyes widened as she scanned the words he had written. "I-I can't read this! This isn't true!"  
Haver's voice filled with rage. "I suggest you do as instructed, Miss Walsh, or you'll end up just like your friend Gabrielle."  
As Marcie read through the last part, she began to sob. "This-this is wrong! Why are you making me do this?"  
"Because it's your assignment, Miss Walsh." Haver said, grabbing the back of her neck.  
"I suggest you do as instructed or you'll pay dearly."

Marcie gasped, when Haver pulled out a pink music box, opening the top as it played a haunting tune...


	9. Chapter 9

Michael looked at Bo and John in horror.

"What? Oh my God, NO!"  
Bo immediately got on the phone and began giving orders to the police force. "I want you to get on this NOW! Don't stop until you find this scum!"

Just then, Antonio entered the station. "You'd better turn on the radio. Haver's up to something."

Bo hurriedly turned on the radio, listening intently.

"_...Dr Haver is a respected member of this community as well as an excellent professor..."_  
Michael jumped out of his chair. "Wait! That's Marcie!" Her sweet voice filled him with pain. The only real comfort was knowing that she was alive. He prayed that Haver didn't do anything to hurt her.

"_...Dr. Haver has been accused of several killings on the Llanview University campus. These accusations are false. Dr. Haver had no contacts with any of the victims and therefore cannot be held responsible."_

Michael could sense a quivering in Marcie's voice and his heart ached. "He's holding her hostage at the station, I know it! There's no way she'd go on the air with that stuff unless he was forcing her to."

"_... John McBain is the person responsible for these killings. He is a murder and should be treated as a highly dangerous criminal."_

Her voice broke as she began to read the final segment of what Haver had written.

"_... Lastly I'd like to give this message to Michael McBain. I-I don't want to see you anymore, so don't bother trying to contact me. Your brother John has treated Professor unfairly and I no longer want to be a part of your life. Goodbye, Michael..."_

Michael's eyes filled with tears, as Bo laid a hand on his shoulder. "Michael, I swear we'll take care of this. We won't let anything happen to her."  
John gave his brother a hug as they ran out the door, hoping they weren't too late to make it to the University. Marcie's life depended on it.


	10. Chapter 10

"A-are you going to kill me?" Marcie asked, staring at the music box.

"Ah... Miss Walsh. You underestimate me. I've never killed anyone." Haver said.

"H-How can you say that? You killed Gabrielle!"

Marcie's heart raced. Why couldn't she just keep quiet? She turned away from him, but suddenly she felt his hand on her back.

"Wh-what do you want?" She cried.

"Come with me, Miss Walsh." Haver said taking her hand.  
"W-where are you taking me?"  
"Well, let's just say that I wasn't too pleased with your project. I'm disappointed, Miss Walsh."

He led her out of the studio and through the campus until they came to his office. Marcie hesitated as Haver shoved her into the doorway.

Go on, Miss Walsh."

Once inside, he smiled at her. "Now... I really can't have you causing any more trouble." He held up a black box with several dials and buttons on the front.

"Wh-what's that?" Marcie asked.

Haver smiled. "This is a bomb, Miss Walsh."

Marcie gasped and tried to choke back a sob.

"Wh-why are you trying to kill me?"  
"It's simple, Miss Walsh. You failed your assignment. And I had such high expectations."  
Without another word, he bound her hands and wrapped a cloth around her mouth. Then he simply walked out, locking the door behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

"Haver! You'd better get out of there if you know what's good for you!" Bo yelled as he stormed into the student center, accompanied by several officers.

Casually, Haver walked out, smiling. Immediately the officers prepared to shoot, but Bo kept them at ease.

"Where's Marcie Walsh?" Bo yelled as John and Michael arrived.

Michael was terrified, wondering what Haver could have done with Marcie. He ran over to Haver, despite John's efforts to hold him back.  
"What the hell did you do to her?" Michael yelled. "I swear if you did anything to her, I'll..."  
"You'll what, Dr. McBain? Kill me? Because that's exactly what I'll do to your little girlfriend if you don't back off!" Haver said.

"Michael..." John said pulling Michael away.

"Haver! Take us to Marcie, NOW!" John ordered.

"As you wish, Johnny-boy." Haver said. He led them to his office, stopping just short of the door.

"Is she in there?" John asked.

"Her and enough explosives to detonate this entire campus. That is, if you're dumb enough to mess with me." Haver said.

Michael's eyes grew wide with horror.  
_John... Do something... fast!_

"Let us in." John demanded.

Haver laughed. "You play me for a fool, Johnny. Why would I do something like that?"  
John began to lunge at Haver, and suddenly stepped back, realizing that Haver had a gun. John put his hand to his own gun, prepared to shoot if necessary.

"Don't do this, Haver." John said. "We can make this real easy or real difficult. Take your pick."  
As Haver pointed a gun at John a shot was fired by one of the other officers and Haver immediately fell to the ground.

Stunned, Michael dropped down to examine Haver, who was bleeding profusely.

"He's dead." He said with a relieved sigh.

"Are you sure?" John asked.  
"Yeah. He has no pulse and if there's any sign of life left in him at all, he'll be gone in a few minutes." Michael said.

John sighed, obviously relieved. "I'll call 911."

Bo put a hand on John's shoulder. "No, I'll take care of that. Just take care of dismantling the bomb and get Marcie out of here."

"Come on John!" Michael said frantically. "We don't have much time!"

John rammed against the door, finally forcing it open.

"Oh my God! Marcie!" Michael said, running over to her. His heart ached, seeing her crouched in the corner of the small office, shivering.  
She gasped when she saw him, and held out her arms, sobbing. Gently Michael picked her up and carried her to the door.

John worked frantically to dismantle the bomb. "Come on, John. You can do it!" Michael said.

"I'll be okay." John said. "Just get her out of her, Mikey. NOW!"  
Michael carried Marcie to the student center, gently laid her on the sofa and untied the cloth from her mouth.

"Oh, Michael!" She cried, throwing herself into his arms. He held her while she sobbed, stroking her back.

"It's okay, Baby... I'm here."  
She cried for a long time and he never once let go of her. He didn't think he could ever let go of her again.

Finally they pulled apart and he looked into her eyes, realizing what he'd almost lost. He vowed he'd never do it again. He kissed her tenderly and felt her response as the kiss turned passionate; almost desperate as though she was afraid to let go.

The kiss ended and he brushed the hair from her face. "Come on, Sweetie. Let's go home."


	12. Chapter 12

When they arrived at Marcie's dorm room, she looked around uneasily. "I'm gonna go take a shower."  
Michael smiled. "Mind if I join you?" He asked with a gleam in his eye. He'd meant it as a joke, but seeing Marcie smile warmed his heart.

He was sitting on the bed waiting for her when she emerged from the shower, wearing a light blue bathrobe. He held out his arms and she melted against them, snuggling against his chest. He could hear her sobbing as he held her close, rocking her back and forth.

She pulled away, and wiped the tears from her face.

"Michael, I'll understand if you want to leave."

His smile disappeared and he touched her face. "Marcie, no. Why would you say that?"  
She began to sob again. "T-those awful things I said to you on the radio. You must hate me. I know I hurt you so badly."

"Oh baby..." Michael said, his heart aching. "No, I could never hate you in a million years."  
"But what about..."  
"Haver made you do that, right?" Michael asked.

Marcie nodded, barely able to speak.

Michael smiled. "Sweetie, it's okay. I know you didn't mean it."  
"I-I didn't mean any of it, really. I-I'm so sorry." Marcie said, kissing him tenderly  
"I'm the one who's sorry. It's my fault." Michael said.

"No... Michael."  
"If I hadn't been so stupid... You were trying to call me, and I never showed up and then I didn't even bother to check my voice mail. Oh God, if Haver had... I don't think I could go on living without you."  
"Michael..." Marcie said, kissing him.

Suddenly, Michael remembered something. "Honey, I need to go out for a little while." He said as he picked up his cell phone.

Marcie began to panic. "Michael don't-."  
"It's okay." Michael said, kissing her. "I won't leave you alone."  
He walked into the hallway, holding the cell phone. Marcie looked at him curiously, wondering what he was doing. When he came back in, he sat the phone on her dresser and took her in his arms.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on her door. Marcie looked up, startled.  
"I'll get that." Michael said, smiling.

"Hey Sis."

Marcie gasped, smiling at the sight of her brother. He ran over to her and hugged her tightly.  
"I'll be right back." Michael said, kissing Marcie on the head. He left the room, closing the door behind him.

Ron guided Marcie over to the bed. "I can't believe that maniac terrorized you twice."  
Ron's words made Marcie fear the worst. "What if he tries to come back again?"  
"That's not gonna happen." Ron said, stroking her hair.

"You don't know that, Ron, I mean what if-."  
"Haver's dead." Ron said.

Marcie was shocked. "What?"

"John and Michael saved your life. Haver was going to blow the whole school to bits." Ron said.

"I-I could have died." Marcie said, shuddering at the thought.

"But you didn't." Ron said. "And I'll be forever grateful to John and Michael."

Ron smiled when Michael opened the door, holding the bouquet of roses. He laid the flowers down on the chair and glanced at the bed. Marcie was sleeping soundly, snuggled against the pillows.

"She's so beautiful." Michael said to Ron.

"Yeah." Ron said, kissing Marcie's cheek. "She sure is."  
"Thanks, Ron." Michael said, extending his hand. Ron smiled and hugged Michael instead.

"Thank you for saving my sister's life... twice." Ron said.  
Michael smiled. "I'd do it a million times if I had to." Michael said.

Ron left the room, closing the door behind him.

Michael smiled, watching Marcie sleep. He took off his shoes and walked over to the bed. Marcie lay on her side and he climbed into bed with her. Trying not to disturb her, he put his arms around her and held her gently. He could hear her sigh as she snuggled into his arms. He kissed her softly on the cheek before they drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The early morning sun shone through the blinds, waking Marcie with a start. For a second she feared that she might still be in Dr. Haver's cabin. Then she felt Michael's strong arms around her and she knew that she was safe. This was where she belonged. In the arms of the man she loved.

She turned to see him smiling at her. "Michael..."  
"Hey Gorgeous." He said, kissing her.

Marcie smiled and snuggled into his arms.

"I was so worried about you." Michael said.

"I was afraid I was never going to see you again... to tell you..." Marcie's words were stopped with a kiss.

"God, Marcie, I'm so sorry for everything. I should have been there at Ultra Violet with you. I ended up working late at the hospital and I didn't even bother to call or check my messages. I'm so sorry for making you go to Ultra Violet when you didn't really want to go."  
"Michael, I..."  
He put his finger to her lips. "I wanted to be there for you. You sounded so sad in the message you left on my phone."

Marcie looked away. "Oh... I'd forgotten about that."

"What happened?"  
"Nothing." Marcie said, realizing how insignificant it seemed now.

"Come on, Sweetie. Tell me." Michael said, tracing an invisible line down her nose to her mouth with his fingertip.

Marcie sighed. "It was Jen."  
"What'd she do now?" Jen was always hurting Marcie one way or another.  
"It's not what she did, it's what she said."  
"What, Sweetie?"  
"Well she just couldn't believe that someone like you would be interested in someone like me." Marcie was relieved to finally get the words out.

Michael smiled. "You mean she can't figure out how a jerk like me could possibly be worthy of a beautiful woman?"  
Marcie blushed. "Michael, you're not a jerk."  
"But you are definitely a beautiful woman." Michael said, kissing her passionately.

After a few minutes, Michael got up.

"Where are you going?" Marcie asked worriedly.

"Just close your eyes." Michael said, grabbing the bouquet of roses from her dresser.

"Can I look yet?" Marcie said, trying not to giggle.

"Okay... Open your eyes." Michael said.

Marcie gasped when she saw the roses. "Michael, these are beautiful." She said when he handed them to her.

"You're beautiful..." He said, kissing her.

After a moment of silence he cleared his throat. He was really going to do this. The nervousness he'd felt before seemed to have disappeared. Gently he took her hand. "Marcie, I love you."  
Tears filled her eyes and she smiled. "Oh God, Michael. I love you too. So much."

"Oh Sweetie, I don't know what I would ever do without you and I don't want to know." Marcie laughed as he playfully threw her back on the bed, kissing her. She was safe in his arms and there she planned to stay.

_THE END_


End file.
